Celos
by Soy tuya
Summary: Valery Grey observando pequeños momentos de la vida de Sam ... Ella no estaba ... nunca estaria ce... era imposible que ella estuviera celosa y mucho mas imposible que fuera de Sam Manson DXS todo el tiempo


Valery Grey no estaba celosa

Y mucho menos de Sam Manson la Gótica residente novia de Danny Fenton mejor conocido como Danny Phantom cuando se dio a conocer la identidad de el famoso fantasma, Valery tuvo la oportunidad de aclarar ciertas cosas

Danny como la buena persona que es dio a conocer sus motivos unos días después de regresar a casa

-lo entiendo Danny, no fue tu culpa – suspiro – solo estabas ayudando, y para ser sincera debería estar agradecida tu me distes la oportunidad de saber quienes eran realmente mis amigos y ahora paso mas tiempo con mi padre – sonrió

-Sam dice lo mismo – sonrió al pensar en su novia – pero me odiaste y realmente fue mi culpa no lo pude detener a tiempo- respondió

\- creo que solo necesitaba a alguien a quien dirigir toda mi ira y tu eras la primera persona que encontré- pensó en todo lo que hizo lo que provoco algo de culpa en ella– mira lo he pensado y realmente lo siento mucho – suspiro

\- esta bien, todo queda en el pasado – sonrió, realmente estaba feliz si bien ya no sentía nada hacia la chica bien podría tener una nueva amiga- ¿amigos? – extendió su mano hacia ella

Ella extendió su mano también, algo cálido la lleno ese sentimiento que sabia que solo el logro provocar sonrió y se inclino para besarlo ahora ya no habia nada que se interpusiera entre ellos, no mas fantasmas ni peleas entre ellos quizás solo quizás podrían retomar desde donde lo habían dejado

-estaba pensando que podíamos retomarlo desde donde lo habíamos dejado- sonrió cada vez mas cerca de su rostro, el rostro de Danny estaba en blanco procesando sus palabras -¿Qué piensas?- susurro solo un poco mas y sus labios se tocarían

De repente los ojos de Danny se abrieron y dio un salto para atrás tratando de alejarse lo mas posible de ella, Valery con una cara de confusión vio a Danny sonrojarse y empezar a tartamudear escucho palabras como: no, Sam, matar y frunció el ceño cuando Danny suspiro

-lo siento Valery- llevo una de sus manos para frotar su cuello- pero yo estoy saliendo con Sam- y Valery solo pudo sonrojarse, disculparse y prometer que no volvería a suceder, se fue a su casa solo para sentirse frustrada perdió una oportunidad y ahora solo le quedaba seguir adelante

Si su amistad con Danny no ayudaba mucho para superarlo y ni mencionar cuando unas semanas después de eso encontró a Danny y Sam en medio de el pasillo besándose fervientemente

Sam estaba apoyada en su casillero con los brazos alrededor de el cuello de Danny el a su vez tenia apoyada una mano en los casilleros y la otra alrededor de la pequeña cintura de Sam con la cabeza agachada para alcanzar los labios de Sam, ya que ella era mas pequeña, paso y no la notaron muy atrapados el uno en el otro

Y no Valery Grey no estaba celosa de como Danny besaba a Sam

Sam hablo con ella cuando estaban en los vestidores de chicas unos cuantos meses después de presenciar esa escena

-Hola, Valery- aclarándose la garganta para llamar mas su atención – puedo hablar contigo- vio a Valery tensarse, ella a su vez se pregunto si Sam venia a reclamarle por lo sucedido y exigir que no se acercara a su novio

\- claro – respondió secamente, hubo un silencio incomodo

-mira realmente no quiero hacer esto mas incomodo de lo que ya es de acuerdo- suspiro al romper el silencio – yo se toda tu historia con Danny después de todo yo soy su mejor amiga y me cuenta todo- la miro a los ojos – mira no importa eso de acuerdo no estoy enojada no sabias que el y yo estábamos juntos – esas palabras le quitaron un peso de encima sin saber que cargaba

\- Realmente siento mucho mis acciones yo no lo sabia- sonrió un poco

-bien ya que aclaramos eso quería invitarte a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Danny será en unos días - sonrió – te puedo enviar los datos a tu correo- Valery asintió con una sonrisa en su propio rostro – bien ¿amigas?- extendió su mano hacia ella y con gusto la acepto

Valery llego para la fiesta a la casa Fenton, fue divertido, conoció a la familia de Danny, le encanto ver lo mucho que querían a su hijo, fue por un poco de agua a la cocina donde se encontró a la señora Fenton hablando con Sam

-Sam querida, hiciste un gran trabajo organizando esta fiesta- una sonrisa adornaba el rostro de la señora Fenton con un orgullo y cariño hacia Sam

-Gracias Maddy – sonrió

-¿Tus padres ya regresaron de su viaje cariño?- pregunto con un tono de preocupación, vio a Sam negar con la cabeza y la Señora Fenton soltó un suspiro- te quedaras aquí hasta que tus padres regresen o tu abuela este en casa –

-Maddy yo no…- pero la señora Fenton la interrumpió

-nada de eso Sam tu eres parte de nuestra familia, eres como una hija para mi Sam – abrazo a Sam- además ahora que Danny y tu están saliendo ..-

Valery ya no se quedo a escuchar lo que estaban hablando , y ella no estaba celosa de cuanto amor y cariño le tenia esta familia a Sam

Ella supero a Danny eventualmente lo tuvo que hacer, salió y conoció chicos aun no encontraba al indicado años después , Sam y Danny todavía salían, ella estaba feliz que su amor durara todos sabían que algún día se casarían y formarían una familia la amistad de ellos dos con ella permaneció y ahora era parte del equipo fantasma cuando Sam y Danny tenían alguna cita o celebraban su aniversario ella se encargaba de los fantasmas lo cual no le molestaba ella sabia que era mutuo el apoyo

Un día en clases por primera vez en años se dio cuenta de como Danny observaba a Sam cada movimiento que ella hacia en clase era observado con adoración y amor, los ojos de Danny parecían brillar con una chispa y cuando vio a Sam vio una sonrisa crecer en su rostro demostrando que sabia que Danny la observaba, siguió observando a la pareja durante semanas y nunca se canso de la mirada que Danny le daba a Sam o que ella le daba a Danny

Un deseo creció en ella quería que alguien la miraba como Danny miraba a Sam, quería todo ese amor y cariño que la gente que se daba el tiempo de conocer a Sam le tenia que ese cariño que ella misma le tenia a Sam …

Y si quizás Valery Grey siempre estuvo celosa de Sam Manson


End file.
